Motor vehicles may include cargo bins in the floor for stowing various articles. These cargo bins, however, are not without their share of limitations. One limitation of a current cargo bin is that the cargo bin lid may not serve as an actual load-supporting floor of the interior of the vehicle. Another limitation is that such cargo bins are not removable from the vehicle. Another limitation of current cargo bins is that such lids are not level and do not facilitate the retention of water, mud, etc. on a moisture-proof bin surface. Still yet, another limitation is that current cargo lid surfaces may not align with the surface of an adjacent seat back when the seat back is in its folded forward position for cargo stowage. Continuing, another limitation is that current cargo bin lids are not easily reversible, that is, having a level, moisture retaining surface on one side, and a carpeted, inclined surface on the opposite lid surface.
What is needed then is a device that does not suffer from the above limitations. This, in turn, will provide a reversible cargo bin lid that also functions as a vehicle interior cargo load floor having one side that is a level moisture-retaining side and another side that is inclined to match and continue the inclined surface of an adjacent, folded forward, seat back.